


Types of Marks of Possession

by rapnamja



Series: Marks of Possession [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Beware of the warnings, F/M, Kidnapping, Mentioned Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Ginko, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, no happy ending, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapnamja/pseuds/rapnamja
Summary: Ginko's choice takes a turn to the worst when Takasugi wants to re-stake his claim on her.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Ginko, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Ginko/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: Marks of Possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dark sequel to Marks of Possession, so beware of the warnings and don't read if you're sensitive to the topics. There is no real happy ending for Ginko.

Ginko wakes up to a dimly lit and barely furnished room, chained by her wrists to the headboard of the bed she was on and naked. Immediately she knew she was in trouble, having had a similar awakening years ago. When she had been captured and tortured, enduring man after man, this had been a daily occurrence. Now though, there is no war raging outside and there are no men in sight. This does not help her calm down from the creeping panic that threatens to take over her body and mind. _No, no, no! Not again! This is a dream. A fucking nightmare. I’ve just had a bit too much to drink again after losing at the casino. I’m just passed out and the Mayora is going to nag me to hell again when he finds out!_ She reasons with herself in a futile attempt to make sense of this situation. Before she can spirale into a full blown panic attack a door opens and in comes Takasugi, pipe in hand and smirking.

“My, my, as if this isn’t our lovely _shiroyasha_. What a magnificent view you represent. It’s been awhile since you’ve shown me this, don’t you think?” he says and blows the smoke out of his mouth. Ginko glares in response, struggles in her shackled while she readies herself to beat the shit out of the other.

“What do you want, asshole? Let me go and I might think about letting you live.” At this he chuckles, his eye taking every detail of the body that had once belonged to him and him alone, before the enemy caught her and disregarded his claim. Now some other man has made a move on her and she had allowed it, completely forgetting him and his promise. His foe no less. But this will change now. He will remind her whom she really belongs to, re-staking his possession. She will have no other way but to accept him back and remember that. After all, had not she been the one allowing him to take her very first time.

“Hm? Me? I’m just going punish you for spreading your legs for another man so willingly, when I told you specifically that you are mine. And with this little thing here- “, he brandishes a camera, ”I can even take my revenge on that idiotic vice-commander.” A manic look crosses his eyes. He steps closer, taking his clothes off on the way and turns the camera on, pleased at the horrified look on her face as he focuses it on her expression. _Perfect_. The fear will do her good. And maybe she’ll finally obey him and wait for him when he tells her so.

He settles between her legs, evading her kicking legs, and lets the camera take a good look on her body. There are scars on her, proof of the wars and battles she had fought and won and lost, evidence that she had once been a true warrior and still is and she proves it right when she curses him, spits on him, tries to fight him, but he is not fazed by her actions. Just a look at her sweet pussy and her breasts is enough reason to get hard, for him to put a condom on and rub his cock against her sex, ignore her show of repulsion. How he has missed this. To have her alone and no one to take her away.

“Since you’ve been a very bad girl, you’ll have to understand that this- “, he thrusts suddenly in without any kind of preparing or warning. She wails at the pain flooding through her at first before she bites her lips to keep the pained sounds to herself. She does not want to give him the benefit of seeing her weak, “is just for me having a pleasurable time. You don’t deserve it until I’m satisfied, and I say so.” And he pushed back in, setting a brutal face and taking what he wants. He reveled in the hurt sounds she makes, enjoys the warmth and tightness of her pussy, loves how she sobs and tries to keep quiet, but the tears leave anyway. All the while he films her reactions and how his cock disappears in her tight heat.

“Hijikata, I hope, you’re enjoying this. I know I do. By the end of this, she will too.” He groans as he comes. He really has missed this.

Takasugi does not care to pleasure her, after the fourth time he climaxed. This was enough now and he wants for her to remember that only he can make her come in the most intensive way. He cannot do this, when she is not relishing what she gets. So he kisses, licks and bites where he knows she is the most sensitive, fondles her breasts and nipples, fingers her, eats her out and fucks against that spot inside her until she screams while coming again and again and shakes at the electric explosions of warmth shooting through her. When he needs a break, he brings out the various toys he has prepared beforehand. Sometimes he lets her rest, gives her water and accompanies her to the bathroom. Most of their time is spent fucking her as he had been doing before the war. The chains on her wrists stay on.

* * *

“Does he fuck you like I do? I bet he doesn’t. No one is enough for you, right? Only I am. I’ve engraved myself into your body. He doesn’t stand even a chance against me in this matter. You’re mine, mine, mine.”

* * *

“Is it at least a bit enjoyable for you? No, it isn’t, I’m sure. He isn’t enough for you, Ginko. This slutty you only knows my cock. Come on it, come on it and prove that this is what you’ve needed all along.”

* * *

“It really is a shame, that you couldn’t get pregnant that time. Maybe we would’ve had some kids by now, but then again, there was a war and we needed you in your best form. The child would’ve probably not survived then.”

* * *

“Moan for me. Scream for me. Let me hear your voice. Let Hijikata listen to you enjoying another man’s cock and getting off to the point of squirting liters. Has he ever managed to make you squirt?”

* * *

He finally gets to try out her sinful ass and it is just as has imagined. Even better. For this at least he uses lube. He doesn’t want to tear her apart more and she should learn to find pleasure in this too. She does.

* * *

The scar on the crook of her neck reopens under his teeth and he groans at the taste of her blood. She still comes when he does this. Perfect.

* * *

He never comes inside her without a condom, telling her that he has plans for her and baby would ruin everything, would hinder her in her battles and keep her from fighting. Takasugi needs her to be able to focus on the upcoming fights and not concentrating on protecting a child and getting killed in the process.

“But don’t worry, you’ll get the seeds you are longing for. In a few years, when the time has come and I’ve reached my goals, I’ll take you away and keep you pregnant and full. We are going to have a big and strong family. This is another promise.”

She cries and begs him to stop, stop making her come, stop talking, to please let her go. She cannot anymore. This is too much. Why is she relishing this?

“Because I’ve broken you before and now I’ve broken you again. How often do I need to tell you: You. Are. Mine!”

* * *

Six days. It takes six days for him to release all the pent up anger and sexual frustration. Ginko is mess, lying in a puddle of bodily fluids, tremors shaking her and fresh marks (from his mouth, his teeth, his hands) littering all over her body. Her eyes are dimmed, her voice almost gone, too exhausted to even move a finger. In these six days, he has transferred the footages onto disks and had someone deliver them to the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou. That bastard has to accept his punishment too and Takasugi will savor the aftermath of this. Breaking Hijikata by ruining his girlfriend has been the best choice he has ever taken.

And Takasugi has done, what he should have done sooner, hitting two birds with one stone in the course of it. He has laid his claim on Ginko again in all the ways, but one, possible. Takasugi caresses her back – she flinches every now and then from his touch – as he ponders over his next moves. To make his claim real, to show every single being in this universe that Ginko belongs to his possession, he has to engrave his name on her body. The scar of his teeth obviously had not been enough to keep men away from her, so he must take other measures. There is a knock on the door and he goes to open it, accepting the needed utensils before closing the door and setting the utensils beside Ginko’s head as he rolls her onto her belly. She seems to be aware enough to realize what is going to happen as she silently cries and whispers her pleas.

“D-don’t, please, n-no…”

He strokes her head and smiles gently.

“This is for the best. This way, you won’t forget again.”

Takasugi really loves the sounds of her screams, even if they are hoarse by now and cannot reach their full potential.

* * *

When they finally break the door open, Takasugi is gone and all they find is the broken form of the once confident Sakata Ginko. There is a tattoo beneath her collarbone, and he clenches his fists in an attempt keep from crying.

_“Property of Takasugi Shinsuke.”_

He roars.

* * *

_(The same tattoo is on her back to, along with the brandmark of Takasugi’s name. As if he wanted to make sure his message would come across right.”)_


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really is no happy ending for her, just for Takasugi

Two years later Takasugi makes good on his promise and takes her away in the middle of the night. He has not reached all of his goals yet but he has grown inpatient and so chose to carry out his plans sooner.

Ginko, in the past two years has built herself up again, not wanting, not accepting that she has been broken and that she was the ruler of herself. No one was entitled to decide about her life. It had taken time and a lot of support and she had not been able to feel like her former self but she has grown strong enough to keep fighting and to live. All for nothing in the end.

Now he has taken her somewhere deep in the mountains and well-hidden between the trees of the forest, even though the prison (“ _It’s not a prison, it’s our lovely house. We’re going to finally have the solitude we’ve wished and needed to start our family._ ”) is big enough to have at least gained the slightest of attention. She prays and believes, but no one comes. No one comes and she is alone with him. She tries to leave but does not succeed and after she gives birth to their first child – a girl – she does not have the heart to. A child is what binds her to this place and soon there are two children for her to care for. And then three with the fourth on the way.

This is exactly what he wanted. He spins his second oldest – another girl – around and delights in her giggles, laughing himself.

_Perfect_.


End file.
